


Sato Branded

by orbit_k



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbit_k/pseuds/orbit_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Korra hates, it's Asami Sato flaunting all of her accomplishments and inherited assets. What does it take to one up a girl who always seems two steps ahead of you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sato Branded

Chapter 1

 

Korra didn’t know what seminar topic to pick, but she did know she didn’t want to pick Asami prissy Sato as a discussion partner. Though fate didn’t seem to want to agree with her, as she pulled her name straight out of the mystery hat.   
  


 

She gave a quick glance in Asami’s direction, who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. Korra made it a purpose every week to stay away from the dainty dame. She didn’t want to have to deal with getting into a test of the wits with her especially since Korra knows she’ll lose anyways.   
  


 

Somehow, Korra’s worried half a second peek at her, was all the evidence Asami needed to figure out who the name on the sheet of paper was, and she raised her hand in response.  
  


 

Korra inwardly groaned, _because what could Asami possibly need to say right now._   
  


 

“Professor Tenzin, uh” She watched Asami struggle with her words, “I-Can we do a redraw?”

 

  
Korra’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, because why would she want to do a redraw?

 

 

“Is there a problem Asami?”   
  


 

 _Yeah, is there?_

 

“Well, I - I don’t think my partner likes me very much.”  
  


 

A frown tugged at Korra lips, and so did a twinge of guilt in her chest. When did Asami ever notice her to pick up on her contempt?

 

 

“It’s fine really!” Korra said quickly, trying to cover for myself. “I don’t mind working with her at all.”

 

  
“Ah so, it’s Korra.” He pondered out loud, writing her name down on the notepad in front of him, for his own records. “Are you sure?” He questions, not just with his words but with the narrowing of his eyes.

 

  
She nods, trying not to make eye contact with the jade eyed girl, but she does for a quick second, and she really wishes she hadn’t seen the questioning look on her face.

 

  
“Are you okay with that Asami?”

 

  
Korra clenches her teeth, hoping Asami doesn’t make a scene out all of this. She didn’t expect her dislike for the girl to be put on the spotlight.

 

  
“As long as it’s okay with Korra, then sure.” The black haired girl, says with a slight frown.

 

  
Korra breathes a sigh of relief, and wills her heart to stop feeling so anxious.

 

  
Her relief only lasts through the rest of class though, because before she can breathe that first breathe of after class freedom, Asami is pulling her back by the shoulder.

 

  
"Why'd you lie?" Asami's brows are furrowed as she’s looking at Korra, her red lips in a tight line.

 

 

"Who said I was lying?" The taunt escapes her lips as she's quickly recovering from the surprise physical contact.

 

 

"Really Korra?" She said it as if Korra’s name was commonplace, _why did it roll of her tongue so easily when they haven't even had a proper introduction yet._

 

 

"You didn't think I wouldn’t have noticed you avoiding me all semester? If you didn’t want to work with me you could have just said so."

 

 

“It’s not..” Her face completely falls, because it is, _it so is_..

 

Asami waits with a brow raised and her lips are pulling downward. Asami watches Korra stay silent, her face twisting in annoyance as Asami goes on to say,

 

  
“I don’t get it. What is there to not like about me? I’m-”

 

  
"Everything about you." Korra says, probably way too quickly as she’s gesturing vaguely towards Asami, all of Asami. "Your face, how you dress, how tall you are compared to me, how good your grades are, how rich you are, the fact that you're basically a perfect human being." Korra rambles and she could have kept going if it weren't for that stupid smirk working its way on Asami's lips, irking her into just shutting up.

 

  
"Your jealous?" She says slurring the toxic word with a shit eating grin. She's leaning into Korra's personal space now, a mischievous glint in her eyes that Korra is desperately trying not to look directly at.

 

  
Korra takes off the wall she ended up leaning on, to just get away from this. All of this, because it's making her upset, but Asami stops her by pressing a hand onto the wall beside her.

 

  
She whispers, in this sickening husky voice, "Are you insecure about yourself Korra?"

 

  
Korra bites down on her lip, and she's hoping it's distracting her body from the pain in her chest because this..this bitch is making her upset.

 

  
"Fuck you Asami." she says, pushing past her and readjusting her bag's strap over her shoulder. She's concluding that everything she thought about Asami bitch Sato was correct.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Korra's fuming as she's staring at the essay she was supposed to read and decipher for her stupid group project with Asami. She’s slouching into the couch cushions angrily chewing on a protein bar.

 

  
 _Fuck, Asami, and fuck her stupid face._ She kept thinking, slouching into the couch even more, mumbling to herself. She was still just as angry as she was after class that afternoon. Even after an impromptu evening at the gym, she hadn’t let off any of the steam she was building up about the issue.  
  


 

_Fuck her stupid smirk, and fuck her stupid..voice!_

 

  
Korra let out an irritated growl into the cushions of her coach, muffling it from reaching her roommate’s room.   
  


 

Though it didn’t help from shielding her from her roommate’s gaze as she walked in on her, while she threw the stapled booklet onto the coffee table, and pressed her face even further into the couch cushions.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Kuvira asked, running her fingers through her hair, unraveling her long braid. Her clothes were disheveled from accidentally taking a nap as soon as she got home from her friday evening dance rehearsal. She took the empty spot next to Korra on the couch.   
  


 

“Nothing.” Korra grumbled picking her flushed head up, a scowl running deep in the wrinkles of her face. She was dressed in gray sweatpants, and a navy blue dri-fit tshirt.

 

Korra rubbed at her cheeks, before taking her empty cup of coffee to the kitchen to rinse out and fill with some fresh water.

 

  
“Are you turning in for the night?” Kuvira asked, noticing the clean scent Korra wafted through the air as she got up.

 

“No, I have a stupid group project with Asami..stupid Sato, and I want to get it over with.” Korra’s voice rang from the open kitchen. It was pretty much a routine for her to finish any homework she got as soon as she got it, and this project even three weeks in advance, needs to be done now. Especially so she can avoid having to spend any unnecessary time with Asami.

 

 

“What did she do this time? Look at you funny.” Kuvira chuckled. Korra is always going on about Asami Sato and the mystical being that is she. It’s not a secret that she’s one of the most talked about women on campus, for scoring first place ranks in academia, wealth, beauty, fashion and what have you not.

 

All of it Korra hates. “She’s perfect.” she goes on, “She’s always had things handed to her,” she says. “Everything is easy, because she’s so rich and beautiful, why is she even going to college?”  
  


 

“Actually-” Korra started, taking a seat back onto the couch but was cut off by a buzzing and a _-bing_ in her pocket.

 

  
 **670-**-8642** : Korra, this is your goddess Asami. I hope you don’t mind but I got your number from Bolin.

 

  
Korra snorted at her phone, _seriously goddess? What the fuck_.

 

  
“She’s so full of herself.” Korra mutters as she types a quick reply.

 

“Wait, you’re texting her right now? How did you get her number?” Kuvira asked, as she’s leaning over Korra’s shoulder. Korra nudged her away roughly, getting slightly upset at her friend's fangirling.

 

  
“Shit, you’re in possession of the hottest girl’s phone number in Republic City, and..you hate her.”   
  


 

“Have you even met her?” Korra asked peering at her friend, while dropping the phone in her lap. “She’s a jerk.”

 

  
“Why? Did she say something to you?”

 

 

Another buzz, and _-bing_ , stopped Korra’s focus on her conversation with Kuvira.

 

  
 **Asami** : I just wanted to ask you if we could meet up this weekend to finish our project.

 

 

“Nothing. She didn’t say anything.” Korra mumbled with her eyes on her phone. She got up, picking up the essay, and sauntered her way to her room.

 

  
“Are we gonna watch a movie tonight?” Kuvira called after her, while she combed through her hair.

 

  
“Yeah, give me a sec.”

 

  
Korra just needed a second to be alone with her thoughts. She hadn’t answered Kuvira’s question because it bothered her. It was upsetting just realizing on her own, that Asami was right.

 

 

Jealous? Sure, what’s not to be jealous over.

 

Asami grew up wealthy, and probably went to excellent schools, while Korra struggled to learn, and only pulled through with hard work.

 

Insecure?....well fuck.

 

Korra’s rigid and prominent muscle tone lie on her arms, shoulders, back, and thighs, while Asami’s body was long, slender, _feminine_. It’s always been hard to look at herself in the mirror, when girls like Asami exist.

 

  
 **Korra** : You already finished the reading didn’t you?

 

Korra typed out as she walked over to her bed, throwing her back against it.

 

 **Asami** : Yeah, sorry have you?

 

  
 **Korra** : I started it.

 

  
 **Asami** : Well, we can meet Sunday so you can finish?

 

  
 **Korra** : No, let’s meet tomorrow  
  


 

_Just to get this whole thing over with.._

 

  
 **Asami** : Are you sure? It’s fine if you need more time.

 

_Does she think I’m stupid?!_

 

 

 **Korra** : I’m planning on finishing it tonight. 

 

 

 **Asami** : Ok, we could meet at JazzTea at 10?

 

 **  
****Korra** : ..too early **  
**

**  
Asami:** 12? **  
**

**  
Korra:** See you there. **  
**

**  
Asami:** See ya :) **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this fic even make sense? lol It'll be a relatively short multi chaptered fic, and I'll be updating frequently because I have a lot done..
> 
> Let me know what you think. Also Jazztea is a fic Montsai wrote and you all should check it out(:
> 
> See ya next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought everyone can use a little bit of something happier after SimplyKorra's Rebuild update. I haven't actually read it yet but my sister cried twice..  
> -don't get me wrong though, it's a great story(:-
> 
> See ya next chapter~

Sato Branded

Chapter 2

 

 

Korra mulled over what she was going to wear all morning. She was going through all of her skinny jeans, but hating the way her thighs looked in them.

 

 

 _Fuck it, it’s not like it mattered anyways_ , she thought as she pulled black adidas sweatpants over her spandex shorts, and a light blue dri-fit T over her torso.

 

  
Now she was going to be late, _so Asami is going to think I look like a bum, who woke up late._

 

 

Before Korra could think to go back and change again, she begrudgingly started making her way through campus to the tea shop across the street.  

 

  
Korra hated the way her heart pounded with anxiety as she made her way through the shop, to see Asami sitting at a booth next to the window, _of course looking fine as hell._

 

  
She sat down forcefully, across from Asami, slapping her notebook on the table.

 

  
"I thought you said you finished the essay." Korra grumbled, not yet ready to look at the other girl in the eyes but watching her highlight a sentence from an article instead.

 

  
"This is for something else." Asami said, pushing it away.

 

  
"Right." _Overachiever_.

 

  
"Want some?" Asami asked, pushing a plate of her half-eaten blueberry scone over to Korra, while she sipped her hot tea.

 

  
"No, I'm good."

 

  
"Korra." The serious tone in her voice finally got Korra to look up.

 

"I wanted to let you know, I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn’t realize that I probably made you upset over something that you were clearly sensitive about. I just- I don't think you should have premeditated judgements of me when you haven't gotten a chance to get to know me."  
  


 

“I’m not sensitive.” She replied, pouting.

 

  
An amused smile graced Asami’s lips, as she sat back in her booth, crossing her arms. “You’re not?”

 

  
“I’m-” Korra groaned into her palm, covering her face with a hand, already irritated and it hasn’t even been 2 minutes, “look I’m sorry too okay?”    
  


 

Asami pushed her mug of hot tea towards Korra, “It’s mint, it’ll help calm you down.” She said with a smile.

 

  
Which couldn’t have pissed Korra off even more. “I’ll get my own.” She said with a bite in her throat, getting up and throwing her hands in her pockets.

 

  
_I’m calm, I’m ALWAYS CALM. She’s teasing me on purpose isn’t she?_

 

  
Korra made her way back to the table, with a mug of tea and a bag of baby carrots.  
  


 

“Something more nutritious.” Korra mumbled, dropping the bag of carrots, vaguely near Asami.

 

  
Asami went for Korra’s mug of tea instead, and took a sip. She almost couldn't contain the laughter bubbling out of her at Korra’s overreaction. 

 

  
_WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?_ Korra thought, her emotions doing an awkward blend of confusion and anger.

 

“Green tea with a touch of honey, good choice.” She said, licking her lips and putting the drink down.

 

  
Korra stared at her contaminated mug of tea, then at Asami who’s staring at her..her outfit.

 

  
 _SHE’S MAKING FUN OF THE WAY I LOOK NOW_.

 

  
“What? Don’t like the way I’m dressed?” Korra huffed, roughly throwing her butt into her chair and crossing her arms.

 

  
“No, I uh,” A light flush graced Asami’s cheeks, as she busied herself getting out the material for their project. “think you look great.” She paused and just to say something that draws attention away from the compliment, she asks, “Do you not like the way you're dressed?”

 

  
It only took a moment of hesitation for Asami to figure out the answer to her question but she waited for Korra to say something.

 

  
“I’m comfortable.”

 

  
“Are you- and don’t take this the wrong way- but do you not like me because you’re not really confident with..yourself?”

 

“Can we just get started?” Korra asked, thumbing through her notebook, to an empty page and pulling out the essay she randomly stuffed inside.  
  


 

“Sorry.”

 

  
“No,” Korra sighed,”I mean..don’t be, you’re right. I would rather not talk about it though.”

 

  
“You know, I could help you if you want?”

 

 _Is this girl hearing what I’m saying_.

 

“No I don’t..think” The look on Asami’s face, her pleading face. “..that’s a good..”

 

  
 _WHat the fuck_.

 

  
“You should come over to my place after this.” Asami said, smiling.

 

  
Korra wants to protest no, _but did Asami’s eyes really have to glisten with excitement. What would they do anyways? Something stupid like shopping or makeovers??_

 

  
“Whatever.” She muttered.

 

 

* * *

 

  

“Want to stick that in here?” Asami’s addressing Korra’s notebook, as she’s putting her belongings back into her bag. They decided to call it quits after they discussed in length the topic of the article they read, surprisingly drawing similar conclusions even through different perspectives, and planning out how they will lead their seminar discussion. They still had to make presentation lectures, but that could wait until another day.

 

  
Korra is in the middle of a good stretch as she’s pondering why Asami wants to take her stuff.

 

 _Right..she thinks I’m coming to her dorm._   
  


 

“I kind of had plans already, Asami.”

 

  
“Oh,” Asami, frowned, obviously disappointed, much to Korra’s dismay. “Maybe some other time then?” The tilt of her voice rose at the end, a heartbreaking sound of hope, but she didn’t recapture Korra’s eyes as she said it.

 

  
Korra stayed silent as she stared at Asami, _because was she really that sad? Why does she want to hang out with me anyways?_

 

  
“You really want to hang out?” Korra asked.

 

  
“Well, I was thinking you know, maybe we can find a way to help you feel better in your skin.”

 

  
Korra sighed, sitting back down on her side of the booth, and pulling her cellphone from her sweatpants.

 

  
“Let me just text my roommate.”

 

“Really? I mean, you don’t have to cancel plans because of me.”

 

  
“Too late. Better not disappoint Sato.” She said, stuffing her phone in her pocket and following Asami out the door.

 

“I’ll try not too.” Asami beamed, a sight too bright for Korra to look at directly.

 

  
They walked in silence as they started to Asami’s dorm room, and Korra had to admit, Asami wasn’t that bad. Still prissy as shit, but at least she was nice, or she was at least trying to be.

 

“So, you think I’m the definition of a perfect human being?” A pleased playful smile rose on Asami’s lips. _Nevermind she’s not nice at all. This is probably all a ploy!!!_

 

  
“Are you fishing for compliments?” _This girl can never get enough of herself can she.._

 

“No, I just can’t get over how you think so highly of me.” Asami said, her smile expanding to a grin.

 

  
“I didn’t say that because I think highly of you. I was just saying the truth.” Korra admitted, getting annoyed at the implications Asami’s making. _It's just the facts..  
_

  

 

“If anything you think highly of you!” Korra finished with a rise in her voice, her forehead knitted in irritation.

 

  
Apparently Korra’s short temper was funny to Asami, because she’s laughing into her palm to stifle the noise, but it wasn’t working. At all. _Her laugh sounds stupid._

 

  
“You-you’re actually really sweet Korra.” Asami says, a chuckle still evident in her voice. She’s opening the door for Korra to enter her building, and leading her up a staircase, to her dorm room. **  
**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sato Branded

Chapter 3

 

 

“This is home for the time being.” Asami says, as she’s leading Korra into her living room. “Sorry for the mess, I wasn’t expecting anyone.” 

 

  
Asami’s place looks.. _so not perfect_. Korra did not expect Asami perfect Sato to be a messy person. Her living room looks like her tool box exploded. None of her school work looked organized, and nothing was in their respectable places. Rulers, different types of writing utensils, papers were all scattered across her living room, covering the floor, and what was supposed to be a desk. The couch looked like a makeshift bed with blankets and pillows tossed carelessly on it.

 

  
_This can’t be her stuff.._

 

  
“Do you have an extra roommate?” Korra asked, staring at the chaos, before letting Asami lead her into her room.

 

  
“Nope, that’s all mine. I’ve been working a lot and haven’t had the chance to clean.”   
  


 

_At least it isn’t a dirty mess??_

 

  
“You don’t even have time to sleep in your bed?” She asked walking into Asami’s room, noticing her perfectly made bed. Even Korra can handle school easy enough to have time to sleep, and clean.

 

  
“Not really no.” Asami said, as she walked over to her closet.

 

  
“Oh,” Korra acknowledged as she took note of how clean her actual room was. It looks like it hasn’t even been used, and all personal items seemed to be put away, aside from the makeup on her vanity, and the pictures and books lining her bookshelves.

 

“so I was thinking you could try on..” Asami is looking through her closet and pulling out anything that looks like it could possibly fit Korra.

 

  
“Uhm Asami..” Korra nervously walked up behind her, picking up a skirt Asami tossed onto her bed, “..its not really what kind of clothes I’m wearing..it’s more like the way I look in them.”   
  


 

“Korra, you’d look great in anything.”

 

  
“What?”

 

  
“What?” Asami said, looking just as perplexed as Korra was, while she was holding up a dashing suit set.

 

  
“I-” Korra starts, her facing turning red. “don’t think so?” She says almost unsurely. There’s something weird about having someone as beautiful as Asami Sato..just compliment you so blatantly.

 

“Korra,” Asami takes a step closer, looking like.. _she’s taking pity on her_. “Is that what you’re insecure about? Your body?”

 

  
“Yeah I mean, yeah.” Korra scowls, taking a seat on Asami’s storage bench at the end of her bed, as she crosses her arms. 

 

  
Asami rests a hand on Korra’s shoulder getting Korra to look up at her.

 

  
“I’m not the only one who can attest to how..uhm fit you are.” 

 

  
“But that’s kind of the problem?” She says, tearing her gaze away from Asami’s intense ones. “I’m not-” She starts curling into herself.

 

  
“Hey,” Asami says tenderly as she sits next to Korra.

 

“You have beautiful fair skin, my brown..” Korra frowned while she looked at her hands, “and I’m..kind of masculine?”

 

  
Asami chuckles, _she chuckles_ , causing Korra’s scowl to go darker. “I don’t think you’re seeing what I’m seeing Korra. Come on,” Asami gets up tugging Korra’s short sleeve along with her, but doesn’t force it when Korra stays sat down.

 

  
Asami’s wavy black hair flows down her back as she walks off, and _really its unfair how pretty she is._  Then she’s tugging her red sweater over her head, and Korra get’s a really great shot of Asami’s lower back before her black undershirt takes its place as it falls back onto her body. 

 

  
Korra has to swallow the lump in her throat, and try to breath through the weird heaviness in her chest. _So unfair_.

 

  
“What are you doing Asami?” She says, tearing her eyes off the woman as she notices Asami shimming out of her black skirt. 

 

  
“We’re gonna compare.” She says walking back and holding her hand out to Korra.

 

  
“I think that’s the worst idea you’ve come up with all night.” Korra still curled up with her arms covering her chest. She took a quick peek at Asami, but noticed legs, and resumed her original position. 

 

  
“Korra, look.” She really didn’t want too, but she did, trying not to notice Asami in only her underwear and her undershirt. Korra settled on her eyes. “I’m lean sure, probably a little underfed to be honest,” she says pulling at the skin on her arms. “I’m fit only because my work is pretty strenuous on the body. I have blemishes,” she says, inspecting her body, and rubbing at the skin on her thighs, “I have stretch marks, and freckles.” 

 

  
“Yet, you can still pass as a supermodel.”  

 

“That’s sweet,” she says, taking a seat next to Korra, and squeezing her upper arm. “Korra your muscles aren’t manly...You don’t look masculine. Not that that’s even a bad thing. You’re feminine.” She says, sliding her hands around Korra’s waist. “You have a strong woman’s body. You’re healthy, your skin is clear, and you don’t have to wear makeup to enhance the way you look.”

 

Korra really didn’t want to feel at all comforted by Asami’s words, but it helped, _it so helped_. 

 

  
“Thanks Asami.” She says, smiling for the first time today.

 

“You’re welcome,” she says, stretching her legs out in front of her, and then reaching towards the bed to pick through the clothes she threw on it. “I guess I didn’t need to get half naked to convince you.”

 

  
“Aren’t I lucky?” Korra is smirking, as she watches the other girl go through her clothes.

 

“You are,” Asami says looking back over her shoulder, with a smirk of her own, she turns back to pull some Nike shorts from the pile and stands to slip them on.

 

“I wish you would have tried some clothes on though.”

 

 

  
“No thanks,” Korra says, looking at the pile of skirts, and thin shirts. She stands up though because she didn’t realize how stiff she was just sitting there the whole time, and something did actually catch her eye. Korra pulls her sweatpants down to her hipline from it riding up to her stomach.

 

  
“This jacket looks cool,” she says picking up a hoodie, and holding it against herself. It was black with the Future Industries logo on the shoulders.

 

“You should try it on,” Asami says, eyeing it, and eyeing Korra. “Are you hungry? I’ll get some snacks.” She said, stepping out of the room, leaving the door open.

 

  
It smells like Asami, Korra thought, bringing the hoodie up over her head. _Too much fragrance, it’s gonna make me sneeze._

 

She steps in front of Asami’s vanity mirror, _I guess I could go for the sporty chic look._  
  


 

“It’s a cool jacket,” Korra says, stepping into the living room, the open floor plan made the kitchen visible from where she was standing.

 

  
“Let me see,” Asami says, kicking the fridge closed with her foot, and setting a bowl of cherries, and grapes onto the counter. “Turn around.”

 

Korra frowned, with her arms hanging out. She wasn’t used to. _.doing girly things_ , and in the most awkward possible way she wobbled as she turned around.  

 

  
“It looks great!” Asami said, slipping a grape into her mouth. “Actually maybe you should keep it.”

 

  
“Really?” 

 

  
“Yeah I think it looks better on you anyways.” She says bringing the bowl with her to the couch.

 

  
“This isn’t something you do to get everyone to like you, right?” Korra asked, joining her on the couch by stuffing Asami's pillow into the corner.

 

  
“Is it working?” Asami asked with a playful smirk on her face. She was sitting facing Korra, while kicking her blanket onto the carpeted floor.

 

  
“No.” Korra laughed, “but I’m keeping this ” she said, pulling the hoodie by the collar, but it only earned her a good whiff of Asami’s too strong of a scent.

 

  
“Korra.” She whipped her head in Asami’s direction, too focused on scrunching her nose, to see what was coming for her, until she was hit with a cherry pit, and staring at Asami’s smirk.

 

  
“Do you want me to hate you?” Korra asked, picking a cherry out of the bowl herself and sticking it into her mouth.

 

“I thought you already did,” Asami’s words stifled by the cherry stem in her mouth.

 

**  
**“Maybe I was rethinking it.” She smiled, and spit her cherry pit out at Asami.

 

  
“Korra! You jerk,” Asami yelled almost incoherently while swatting her new friend with a pillow. 

 

  
“Hey these are pretty good.” Korra commented, as she searched the cushions for the cherry pit ammo, and sticking it in her palm to throw away later.

 

  
“Can you do this?” Asami managed to ask with her tongue sticking out, presenting a knotted cherry stem.

 

  
“Wow,” Korra said plucking it off her tongue, making sure to avoid the plump muscle. “You did this with your tongue?” She asked, examining it.

 

  
“Yeah try it,” Asami says, tossing her a cherry.

 

  
After a moment of watching Korra struggle with the cherry stem, Asami couldn’t help but smile, “They say if you can do it, you’re a good kisser.” 

 

  
The news seemed to startle Korra, and she turned to Asami, “I swallowed it.”

 

  
“You-” Asami started, before bursting into laughter. “You’re a swallower?”

 

  
“Shut up, damn.” Korra said, jutting out her bottom lip, and going for another cherry. “I’ll try again.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha x)
> 
> see ya tomorrow~


	4. Chapter 4

Sato Branding

Chapter 4

 

 

A buzz and a _-bing_ , alerted in Korra’s pocket.   
  


 

 **Kuvira** : Go to the gym with me D:

 

  
“Texting your boyfriend?” Asami asked, padding her feet lightly on the couch.

 

  
 **Korra** : I’m with Asami…

 

“As if,” Korra snorted, “It’s just my roommate.”

 

  
 **Kuvira** : Bring her!!! Please bring her :D

 

“Is she mad I stole you?” Asami laughs, crawling over to peer over her shoulder. She couldn't see anything though because Korra slid away from her view.

 

  
“Hey,” She whined, “Are you talking about me?”

 

 **Korra** : I do think Miss prissy Sato can gain some muscle.

 

 **Kuvira** : She looks plenty fine to me ;D

 

“Nooo, Kuvira, oh my-” Korra, laughed sliding into a lying position, with her phone hovering over her.

  
  
  
“What did she say?” Asami asks, above her.

 

  
“Nothing.”

 

  
 **Korra** : She is, got a first-hand view today lol.

 

 **Kuvira** : What?????

 

  
“Korrrra.” Asami called.

 

  
 **Korra** : She was helping me (:

 

  
 **Kuvira** : WITH WHAT???????????????????  
  


 

Korra put her phone back into her pocket, grinning like an idiot. _Kuvira is so dumb_..she laughed to herself.

 

  
“I know you were talking about me.” Asami said, with a frown on her face. The gloomy look didn't last long once she spit a cherry pit at Korra, hitting her on the cheek.  
  


 

“Rude,” Korra says, glaring at her and rubbing the spot.

 

Korra’s phone gave off a couple of _-bings_ , but she didn’t pull it out to look at them.

 

 

“My roommate-,” Korra says, shaking her head, and sitting up. “says she wants to go to the gym with us, if you want?”

 

  
“I don’t know, I feel like you’re gonna show me up.”

 

  
“That’d be a first.” Korra says going for the cherry pit that landed in the wrinkles of her hoodie, and adding it to the pile in her hand.

 

“Sure ” She answers, grinning slyly as she bites into a grape. “I can at least try to beat you at everything.”

 

  
“How confident of you,” She says, throwing the pillow that lay behind her at Asami, hitting her in the face.

 

  
“Ow, Korra,” Asami said sounding irritated, like she was actually hurt, but she was pouting and rubbing her cheek in this adorable way that made Korra feel a little less guilty. It almost even made her laugh when Asami, angrily pushed Korra's legs aside so she can get off the couch and stretch. “You know you really suck at insulting me.”   
  


 

 

She walked to the kitchen to set the remnants into the trash and the bowl into the sink, while Korra followed after her, to dump all of their cherry pits into the trash.

 

  
“You suck at,” Korra started her comeback but stopped as she raked through her mind about anything Asami might not be good at but.. “nothing I guess?”  
  


 

_But it would be so interesting to find out._

 

  
“Case, check, and point.” Asami counts down, as she makes her way to her bedroom, but turns to push Korra who has been following her the whole way, and closes the door slightly, “I’m gonna change.”

 

  
“Oh, sorry.” She says, sheepishly, making her way back to the couch, and pulling out her phone.

 

  
 **Kuvira** : YOU BETTER ANSWER ASSHOLE

 

  
 **Kuvira** : TELL ME what do you mean by first hand view?

 

  
 **Kuvira** : Korra please..

 

  
 **Kuvira** : Please answer!!!!!

 

 

 **Korra** : we should try to find out what’s wrong with miss perfect (:

 

  
 **Kuvira** : FINALLY!! What? what are you guys doing??

 

 **Korra** : we’re gonna go to the gym, meet you there

 

 **Kuvira** : Yeah but what do you mean? I’m so confused

 

“Ready?” Asami asks, stepping out of her bedroom in her gym attire, which really just consisted of the shorts she was wearing earlier, and a loose tank top. 

 

  
_Why does she have to look good when we're just going to the gym..She'll sweat all of the makeup off._

 

  
“Who are you trying to impress?” Korra asks, as she follows Asami to her coat closet.

 

  
“Nobody, why?” She asks, pulling out two helmets, “Is it working on you?” She’s grinning that shit-eating grin, while she pushes a helmet into Korra.

 

  
_This little-_

 

“No.” Korra bites back, taking the helmet.  
  


 

“Really? Seemed to me you were already impressed with me. What was it that you said,” she pretended to be in thought, bringing a fingertip to her chin, “Oh right, I’m supermodel worthy.” She laughed, going to nudge Korra in the shoulder, but Korra dodged and opened the door to Asami’s apartment, “Don’t touch me.”

 

 

_I got here irritated, and now I’m leaving irritated._

 

“Well I guess you’re out of luck,” Asami said behind her, while she was locking up her apartment.

 

“Why?”

 

  
“Because we’re taking my moped to the gym.”

 

 

“Oh..." 

 

 

_I did not sign up for this!!_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Korra stopped complaining the second she got on. She was actually having fun riding on the back of Asami’s moped, even if it did mean having to touch the girl.

 

“You planned this didn’t you?” Korra, asked over Asami’s shoulder.

 

  
“Can’t say it’s a bad thing.”

 

Korra squeezed her arms around Asami.

 

“Korra,” She wheezed, throwing her elbow back, making contact with the brown haired girl, “Stop.”  
  


 

“Ow okay,” She said, loosening her grip. “You know we could have walked? It’s not that far.”

 

  
“Yeah but this is more fun.”

 

The gym really wasn’t that far, and Asami sped up once they got onto the main road, turning into the gym parking lot after a few blocks.

 

  
“Cool, right?” Asami asked, getting off. Korra leaned back in her seat, her palms holding up her weight behind her.   
  


 

“It’s pretty impressive, I’ll admit.” For the second time that day, Asami got Korra to grin.

 

“It can go even faster.” Asami said, smirking, while admiring her moped.

 

  
A buzz and a _-bing_ in Korra’s pocket distracted her from the moment.

 

  
 **Kuvira** : be there in 5.

 

With her eyes still on her phone, she got off the bike, “Hey Asami?”  
  


 

“Hm?”  
  


 

“What do you do at the gym?” She asked, following Asami, who was leading them to the gym entrance, while Korra was typing a reply.

 

  
“Mostly cardio I guess. I thought I would just follow your lead.” She shrugged in front of her.

 

 **  
** “You think you can keep up?”

 

  
Asami turns around to look at her, even walking backwards for a second, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

  
“Oh, I know I can.” She says, looking extremely determined. **  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra has no chill.  
> Also you all who laughed at the swallowing joke xD you'll are nasty :p
> 
> i hope you stay tuned~ have a good day c:


	5. Chapter 5

Sato Branded

Chapter 5

 

 

They’re running on treadmills. An activity Korra always starts with at the gym.

 

 

She feels bad that she didn’t wait for Kuvira but not as bad as she feels trying to keep up with Asami. Competition comes naturally to Korra, and she doesn’t like to lose, but for the past 5 minutes Asami has been going at an even pace at an impossible speed.

 

  
“You know you can slow down if you need too..” Asami calls over, earning her only a glare.

 

Korra keeps going, only...a mile and a half to go. _Great._

 

Korra was too focused to notice Kuvira taking up the treadmill beside Asami.   
  


 

 _It’s like death..I’m going to die_ , was the only thought repeatedly running through Korra’s mind until she noticed Asami slowing down.

 

  
_Yes, all I need to do now is try..not too slow-_

 

  
The thought was lost on her as Asami got to a slow enough pace so that she can safely take off her tank top.

 

 

Korra couldn’t blame her, the air wasn’t circulating through very well. In fact, running in just a sports bra is probably a good idea, _but what the fuck, Asami doesn’t even sweat._

 

“What are you staring at?”   
  


 

A frown etched it's way on Korra’s face because _I wasn’t staring_. With a quick turn ahead she mumbled, “Tch. Show off.”

 

  
“What was that?” Asami turned to Korra, and smiled.

 

  
 _Obviously she knows what I said_ , Korra thought, casting a glance around the room to see more than a few guys staring at the pale girl. _She’s doing it on purpose I bet._

 

Korra hastily threw her shirt off even casting it away somewhere on the ground, somehow keeping her running pace.

 

  
 _Oh yeah_ , Korra thought, feeling what little breeze there was on her sweaty skin, _only half a mile to go._  
  


 

Kuvira’s laugh rang out close by, and so did Asami’s shortly after. Suddenly, Korra felt really exposed in such a half naked state.

 

_Are they making fun of me?_

 

She turns, and Asami’s treadmill is running but she’s not on it. She’s standing on the side near Kuvira’s machine, and _they’re laughing together_.  
  


 

“What?” Korra calls out, stopping her machine.

 

  
“She almost took a head dive into the treadmill," Kuvira says, smiling to herself, as she's jogging at a smooth pace.

 

  
Asami is covering her face with her hand, and her words are muffled when she says, “I think I almost died.”

 

  
“Are you okay?” Korra asks walking up to Asami, but the girl turns away, her whole body a shade of red.

 

  
“Mmhm.” She hums, as a yes.

 

  
“Put your shirt on, you’re embarrassing her.” Kuvira says evenly, as she’s concentrating on her run.

 

  
 _How am i..._ “Sorry.” Korra says, as she goes to get her shirt she stupidly threw on the ground.  

 

“So what are we doing today,” Asami asks, following Korra and waiting while the girl is struggling with her shirt over her head., “abs? Maybe arms.” She says..almost hopefully. _Probably because she’s good at those._

 

“How about legs?” Korra questions, with her shirt back in place, and she notices Asami has hers back on too. There is no hesitation on Asami’s part when she excitedly nods yes, and Korra really expected there would be. _I have to show her up at something._   

 

  
“What about back?” Korra asks with a brow raised.

 

Asami pretends to think about it by looking up at something on the ceiling, and nods, and says, “That’s even better.”

 

Asami doesn’t lift, at least it doesn’t seem like she’s ever had, so she lifts considerably less than Korra, but makes it up in reps. Somehow it doesn’t seem much of a win, because Asami is actually trying and asking questions about whether or not what she’s doing is right.

 

  
They take turns, two spotting the other while they each do their sets, but they don’t get through one workout without Asami and Kuvira laughing at _something_ while Korra was on her set. She was finding it rapidly annoying, especially when they would stop once she spun her head in their direction.

 

  
“What are you two laughing at?” She finally asks after the third time, and turning to them angrily.

 

Asami has water dripping down her chin, and shirt. She goes to wipe her jaw, while she’s holding her water bottle far out in front of her.

 

 

  
Kuvira looked like she was about to die trying to hold in her laughter, until Asami shoves her roughly in the shoulder.

 

  
“Damn, I thought you were gonna start drooling.” Kuvira somehow managed to say through her die hard cackling. It earned her another shove.

 

  
“Are you two done for today?” Korra asked, her voice evident of the disheartened feeling she was getting at seeing those two getting along together so easily.

 

 

Korra stayed silent as she and Asami went back to the locker to reclaim their things. She was getting angry, _because what could they possible make fun of her for? Her_

_form?_

 

  
“Hey,” Asami said, touching a hand lightly on Korra’s shoulder, “Sorry we weren’t making fun of you or anything.”

 

  
“You weren’t?” Korra asked, her mood already lifting, as she put on her new hoodie, but still skeptical.

 

  
Asami studied the already elated look on Korra’s face and shook her head.

 

 

“Kuvira was just making fun of me, she seems fun to be around. I can see why you two are friends.”

 

Korra laughed, “I don’t even know why we're friends.” She said, taking her hoodie from the locker and slipping it on.

 

“Do you like the hoodie?” Asami asked, watching Korra pull down the wrinkles straight.

 

  
“Yeah, even though it smells intoxicatingly like you.” Korra says, pulling her helmet from the locker.

 

From behind she feels Asami draw closer to catch a handful of the jacket, bringing it to her nose to take a sniff.

 

 

“Actually I don’t think I’ve washed it in awhile.” She says, pulling away a slight flush to her face. “That’s embarrassing. I could wash it for you?”

 

  
“I mean, it doesn’t smell bad.” Korra says, sniffing the collar.

 

  
Asami shrugged happily, taking her helmet from the locker. “That’s good.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too sleepy to upload last night, for those of you who saw my announcement on tumblr. I had a 7am to midnight day yesterday and it was the worst..  
> I will get back to your comments tonight! Let me know what you thought. I'm super excited you guys are reading.
> 
> Have a good one~


	6. Chapter 6

Sato Branded

Chapter 6

 

 

“Here,” Korra says, holding the borrowed helmet out at Asami, who’s on her moped ready to go.

 

  
“Keep it for next time..because I can’t strap it down, right now?” Asami says, with a hint of a question at the end, but Korra pays it no mind.

 

  
“Okay.” Korra tucks it under her arm. “Thanks for today, it was actually,” she thought about the constant state of irritation throughout the day. “really annoying.”

 

 

“Wow, sounds like I need to try harder.” She smiled, “I’ll see you soon?”

 

 

“Sure, we have to finish that group project.”

 

  
“I meant like as in, doing something fun?”

 

 

Korra frowned, “I don’t know.”

 

 

“Come on.” Asami says with an optimistic smile.

 

  
“I guess so?” The smile that graces Korra’s face is almost forced.

 

 

“Alright,” Asami laughs, “I’ll see you later then.” She says before taking off.

 

  
“What are you wearing?” Kuvira asks, as Korra walks back to her.

 

 

“This?" Korra asked, taking the hoodie in a fist and holding it out.

 

 

"Yeah”

 

 

“Asami gave it to me.”

 

  
“You didn’t steal it?”

 

 

“No, she let me have it. It’s kind of cool, never thought I would were Future Industries garb, but it fits nicely because it’s not baggy, and the pockets are concealed on the side here..” She says, gesturing towards all the cool aspects on the hoodie.

 

 

“Korra, Future Industries doesn’t have a clothing line, and-” Kuvira said, pulling Korra back, “It has Asami’s name on the back.”

 

 

“What?”   
  


 

“It says. A. Sato. Korra I think this was personally made for her..”   
  


 

Korra wriggled out of the black hoodie, and held it out in front of her.  
  


 

“Why would she give me this?”  
  


 

“I think she’s trying to claim you by making you wear her stuff. Look you already have two things of hers. Even the helmet..” Kuvira points out as they start idly walking back to their dorms.  
  


 

“You think this is a ploy?? I was thinking about this earlier. She wants to get every single person to like her. I bet that’s what it is. She wants me to go around campus wearing her jacket so everyone sees-”  
  


 

“She fucking conquered you.”

 

 

“She’s fucking branding me, next thing I know I’ll have her name tattooed on my butt. It’ll be like ‘look who else is part of Sato’s fan club’ because she can’t stand the idea of someone actually not liking her. Maybe that’s why she was being so nice today?”

 

 

“By the way what were you guys doing at her place?”

 

 

“Well uh..nothing really..”

 

 

“Tell me.” Kuvira said in a stern voice, that she knows will eventually get Korra to come clean.

 

 

“We didn’t really do anything.”

 

 

“I’m inclined to believe you two did something gay.”

 

 

Korra laughed awkwardly, and blushing furiously. “N-no nothing like that. She was just showing me,” Kuvira raised an eyebrow. “her room and stuff. Her closet.”

 

 

“She came out of the closet to you?”

 

 

“What? Why would she be in the closet? She just wanted me to try on some things.”

 

 

“Did you do it?” Kuvira asked, walking into their dorm hall.  
  


 

“No, everything she has is frilly and girly.” Korra explained, wiggling her fingers in the air to accentuate her words.

 

 

Kuvira chuckled to herself, shaking her head, as they reached their dorm room. 

 

 

“That’s why she gave me her jacket I think. It’s the only thing she has that I like.”

 

 

“You think that’s why she gave it to you?” Kuvira asked, smirking as she leaned on the fridge.

 

 

“You mean besides the fact that she wants me to like her?”

 

 

Kuvira gave a hearty laugh, “I guess you’re smarter than you look.”

 

  
_What’s that supposed to mean._

 

 

Kuvira’s phone started going off and Korra left her in the kitchen so she could talk to her stepmom. She grabbed a quest bar from the from the pantry, and headed to her room. 

 

 

She threw Asami’s stuff on her bed, and stared at the pile.

 

  
_I’m giving it back tomorrow._

 

  
Korra stomped to the bathroom, dropping her clothes in the laundry basket, and stepping in front of the mirror.

 

 

 _Strong woman huh?_ She thinks, putting her hands on her waist. She studies the strong curves of her arms, her breast, waist, and abdominals.

 

 

_I know that much, but does she think I could be beautiful too?_

 

 

She sighed, realizing that she probably shouldn’t dwell on the thought.  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

She’s never felt so nervous confronting another person in her life, but for some reason, her heart is thumping slightly irregularly while she makes her way to Asami’s dorm room.

 

 

Then again, she’s also never up this early in the morning and she stayed up all night being upset about Asami so she blames her nerves on that.

 

  
Korra rounds the corner and stops when she sees the prissy princess leaning against her door talking to a taller guy.

 

  
She takes note of the plastic bags in her hand, and the other gripping her elbow. Then she notices what Asami is wearing, and it literally puts a smile on her face.

 

 

_She looks so bad._

 

 

She has never seen Asami look so..casual. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a battered down black jacket, a white t shirt, and these hideous, shiny, red shorts that stop at her mid-thigh.

 

 

“Korra!” Asami yells turning to her brightly. 

 

 

 _Ew, too early for that._ Though she still walks over, and reminds herself why she’s there by squeezing the hoodie in her hand.   
  


 

The guy hadn’t taken his eyes off Asami even when Korra walked up. He was obviously really into the girl. Of course that would happen to miss gorgeous over here.

 

 

He had caramel colored skin and that stupid undercut that every other guy seemed to have. He actually wasn’t that bad looking though.

 

 

Korra had to bite her lip, when she turned to Asami. One, Asami was staring at her..almost pleadingly. Two, she didn’t have any make up on.

 

 

 _She looks so ugly_ , she thinks biting her lip hard enough so that a laugh doesn’t burst out of her.

 

 

“You’re late” Asami said, grabbing her arm and roughly pulling her in close. “It was great catching up with you Bataar, but we’ve got a project to work on.” She says hurriedly, opening the door behind her, and pushing Korra in. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” and closes it before he has a chance to say anything.

 

 

“That was rude.” Korra says, walking into the apartment. 

 

 

“What’s rude is that he was expecting to come in.” Asami says, putting her jacket away in her coat closet. “I’ve been standing out there for the past 20 minutes talking to the guy. He wanted to work on homework together, but I’m pretty sure that wasn’t the only thing he wanted to do.” She said, joining Korra in the kitchen.

 

 

“Yeah I got that same impression.” She says, putting the jacket down on the kitchen counter, and Asami doing the same with her bags of groceries. 

 

 

“He’s not the only one,” Asami says while unloading her bags, and setting her stuff on the counter. “Here look at my phone. I get so many text messages from fuckboys.” She laughs, “It’s kind of funny.”

 

 

Korra takes her phone, and it’s the exact same model as hers. “What’s your passcode?” 

 

  
“7 8 9 0.”

 

 

Korra hums approvingly, swiping open the phone, and looking through her text messages. She was the first one on her phone surprisingly.

 

 

_Guess she doesn’t text that often._

 

 

Korra went through text thread, aside from Bolin because she knows he’s a sweetheart and wouldn’t do anything like that.

 

 

She can feel herself frowning at every inappropriate message that was sent to Asami. It happened more often than she would have imagined. 

 

 

*****-**-****: Saw you playing pai sho, I’d like it if you destroyed me ;)**

 

 

**Asami: I have a feeling you don’t mean pai sho.**

 

 

  
*****-**-****: I meant my dick.**

 

 

**Asami: Okay no.**

 

 

*****-**-****: Why not?**

 

 

**Asami: Please stop texting me, unless it’s about class work.**

 

 

*****-**-****: You need to have fun sometime :p**

 

 

**Asami: Not with you.**

 

 

*****-**-****: You have a fucking stick up your ass you know that?**

 

 

*****-**-****: Hey text me back**

 

 

*****-**-****: if my dick was up your ass instead you’d be a nicer person.**

 

 

“Wow,” Korra exhaled, clicking the phone off. “These guys are really screwed up.”

 

 

“Tell me about it,” Asami called out from behind her pantry door.

 

  
Korra got an idea, taking Asami’s phone to the couch with her and plopping down. From the couch she heard Asami heating something up in the microwave.

 

 

 **Asami (actually Korra): This is Asami’s boyfriend, step off bruh.**   
****

 

*****-**-****: My baad, she never mentioned having a boyfriend tho.**

 

 

**Asami (actually Korra): Aight good stop messaging her.  
**

 

**  
***-**-****: I bet I could take you  
**

 

**  
Asami (actually Korra): *sends close up pic of her abs* Nah  
**

 

**  
***-**-****: Fuck man, alright I get it.  
**

 

 **  
**Korra took a pillow, and pressed it against her face. She couldn’t stop the laughter, the grinning, and the disbelief that what she did actually worked.

 

  
_SO DUMB._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Korra won't think Asami looks ugly for long ;)
> 
> Fighting~


	7. Chapter 7

Sato Branded

Chapter 7

 

 

“What are you doing?” Asami asked, taking a careful seat on the couch with her ramen.

 

  
Korra was peering at her over the pillow, clutching the phone in her hand.

 

  
“You’re all red.” She says, with a shy smile, before she goes to blow on her noodles.

 

  
“Nothing.” Korra says, sliding to unlock Asami’s phone, and re-reading the conversation.

 

  
“Who’s this guy texting you? The one with the unknown number?” Korra asked.

 

  
“You read that one? His name is Junho, he’s in my music elective. His texts were probably the worst. Actually I was planning on screenshotting them and posting it online.”

 

  
“You should.” because I just made it so much better. “I don’t think he’ll be texting you anytime soon.”

 

  
Asami peered at her over her ramen cup, “Did you say something to him?”

 

  
Korra nodded, a dumb grin on her cheeks, and she held out Asami’s phone to her.

 

  
Asami frowned, expecting the worst, as she took the phone, and gave Korra her ramen. “Hold that.”

 

  
She watched Asami's eyes skim her phone, and the awesome way Asami’s face turned straight up red in like 2 seconds flat.

 

  
Asami's eyes went totally frantic, as she brought her hands to her beet red face and squealed. She squealed.  After a second, she dropped her hands and went through the thread again, and from what Korra could tell, clicking on the picture and zooming in.

 

Korra's face started feeling numb, she didn't realize how big her smile had gotten while she was watching Asami, until the aroma of the ramen stole her attention.

 

Asami turned to her, a palm on her cheek, and fingers shading her eyes. Eyes that were noticeably a shade darker, and a smile wider than she’s ever seen on the girl.

 

“I need a moment.” She says, and stands up pulling her hair tie out.

 

  
“Wait, what did you think?” Korra mumbles through a mouthful of noodles as her head follows Asami’s form as she heads to the bathroom.

 

  
“I thought I was going to have to fight you,” She says, not looking at Korra but steadying herself on the bathroom door frame,” but I think I can live with a fake boyfriend who has some seriously,” She turns around to Korra, and in a low voice says, “sexy abs.”

 

Korra could feel her breath hitch, and she had to swallow it away. It was good thing Asami slipped into the bathroom before she could see Korra scarfing down her cup of ramen.

 

  
_Okay, I was expecting a thank you but okay. I mean a thank you would have been nice, that’s all she needed to say. She didn’t have to comment on my abs. She didn’t have to say anything weird._

 

Her mind was in a rant, and her hands were scooping every last noodle with her chopsticks before she realized she cleaned out the cup.

 

  
_She probably didn’t even know it was MY abs. She probably thinks I got it from photoshop, yeah I should make sure to tell her so she doesn’t get the wrong idea._

 

“Hey Asami?” Korra asks, knocking on the bathroom door.

 

  
“Yeah?”

 

  
“I accidentally finished your ramen.”

 

  
Asami answered by opening the door, “What? How do you do that accidently?”

 

  
Asami’s face was noticeably damp, and her eyelashes were clumping together with water droplets. She took Korra’s hand, and tilted it to see inside the cup of ramen.

 

  
 _Even her fingers are wet, ew,_ she thought shivering from the touch.

 

  
“I’ll just make you another one,” she said pulling away, walking off to the kitchen to empty the ramen broth so she can throw the cup away. 

 

Asami followed happily behind her, and sat herself on her kitchen counter, while Korra went to look through her pantry.

 

She was finding a bunch of processed foods and snacks, but no ramen.

 

  
_Probably for the best anyways, instant ramen is so bad for you._

 

“I think you ran out?” She says, turning around, and she watches Asami’s giddy closed mouth smile turn into a frown.

 

  
“That was my breakfast.” She says, hopping off the counter to look through the pantry herself.

 

  
“Sorry I could just make you something else.” Korra says, going to the fridge. She looked around at how empty it was, aside from creamer, a couple of bottles of wine, and some leftover take out.

 

  
Then she looked inside of the freezer and only found frozen tv dinner meals.  
  


 

She closed it sighing, “Did your mom not teach you how to cook?” she asked Asami, who was closing up the door to her pantry.

“No..,” she responded “I did just buy vegetables and stuff, but it usually goes bad because I don’t know what to do with them.” She says, walking to the counter, to an unpacked bag of groceries. She pulled out a small carton of eggs, and a random array of vegetables, some bananas, and a bag of apples.

 

  
 _She’s like a helpless baby_.

 

Korra scrunched her brow and went to pick up a bundle of spinach, a mushroom, two cherry tomatoes, and a couple of eggs. “I’ll make you an omelette.”

 

  
“Really?” Asami asked, a hint of disbelief, but more delighted than anything else.

 

  
“Do you have any salt and pepper?” Korra asked, looking through Asami’s cabinets, but only finding a pan.

 

  
“No..”

 

  
“Seriously?” Korra asked turning around. _She is gonna have some tasteless food._

 

A lightbulb went off in Asami’s head as she thought about it, and she went to the fridge. She was rummaging around her leftover take out bag, and a few seconds later she pulled out a little salt and pepper condiment packet.

 

  
“That will work.” Korra says, grabbing it, and shaking her head.

 

Korra went to work cutting up the vegetables with Asami peering over her shoulder.

 

  
“That picture I sent was from photoshop, funny right?” Korra asked, while she was distracted with mixing the ingredients together.

 

  
“How do you use photoshop on my phone?”

 

  
Korra froze, _what?_

 

“Oh...photostock, I meant photostock. It was from photostock.”

 

  
Asami chuckled beside her, “Korra I know there your abs, dummy.” She said, poking Korra’s side, before slipping her arms around the shorter women, stopping the girl from jerking, and pressing against her in a hug from behind.

 

“Thanks Korra,” Asami says while Korra is trying to ignore how fast her heart rate was picking up.  “It was very chivalrous of you.”

 

  
Korra felt her breath hitch again, but she stayed quiet, afraid that if she talked her voice would crack. She was finally able to breathe once Asami pulled away and sat herself back on her kitchen counter.

 

 

_All I wanted was a thank you, and maybe a ‘You’re such a genius Korra’ or even a ‘that was such a great idea Korra.'_

 

  
It didn’t take long for the food to cook, and soon they were sitting on Asami’s small round dining table. Korra watched the merry look on Asami’s face, as she happily dug into her omelette.

 

  
“So if your mom didn’t teach you how to cook, what did she teach you?” Korra asked, crossing her arms on the table.

 

  
“Compassion.” Asami says almost immediately after she swallows her food. She stares at her omelet poking it with her fork as she goes on, “Empathy, how to be strong, how to love, the meaning of life...the meaning of death.” She finishes, and goes back to eating.

 

_Could I have been wrong about her?_

 

  
Korra watches her for moment, staring at the curl of her eyelash, the bridge of her nose, and her bare lips.

 

  
_She’s actually pretty without makeup, she just looks so different._

 

“What?” Asami asks, noticing Korra’s intense stare, and then going back to her food with a smile. Korra’s hands twitch, as she takes in the scene in front of her, and a stroke of horror hits her in the gut.

 

  
_What am I doing here?_

 

_How did she get me to cook for her?_

 

 

She gets up in a panic.

 

 

_What is she doing to me? I don’t want her name tattooed to my butt!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I didn't know about this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to post, thank thegearinator on tumblr for encouraging me tho!!
> 
> I guess I'm too lazy to answer comments on the weekends, but I'll definitely get back to you. Also, I won't be posting daily anymore xD I caught up to what I've written. So expect it every other day~ don't hate me T-T kay bye~


	8. Chapter 8

Sato Branded

Chapter 8

 

 

Korra looked to the kitchen counter. She was sure she left the jacket there, but after a second glance, it wasn’t anywhere in sight.

 

_Shit_

 

The only reason she even came to Asami’s was to return it.

 

She walked into the kitchen slowly examining everything, hoping to possibly find it hidden or fallen somewhere. She was beginning to panic as she walked into the living room to check the couch because still, nothing.

 

"What are you looking for?" Asami asked, not having moved from the dining table, nor the food she was currently stuffing her face with.

 

Korra gave a concerned glance around before turning to Asami, and wondering how she could lose something so..

 

That was until she noticed Asami staring at her with a question, and the hoodie hugging her slim body loosely.

 

Korra's glance down was enough to give Asami a clue.

 

Asami's face absolutely flushed in embarrassment as she noticed what she was wearing, and she quickly started to take it off. "Sorry, I guess I forgot I gave this to you."

 

"No actually, maybe you should keep it. You're obviously used to wearing it." She said, rubbing her neck. _What a good excuse.._

 

"No I insist," Asami said, trying to slip it off her head, her shirt was rising with it, exposing her abdomen. "Can you help me out?" Her voice muffled by the cotton around her face.

 

Korra hesitated for a moment because wouldn’t helping her be accepting it? She walked over anyways and pulled it off by the sleeves, blaming her natural inclination to just go with the flow sometimes.

 

"Thanks." Asami said, smiling up at her.

 

“I actually, just wanted to give it back.” She said gently pushing the jacket back into Asami’s hands. “I mean, it has your name on it and it’s obviously yours. Even Kuvira was questioning whether I stole it from you or not. I can’t imagine what anyone else might think.”

 

“Yeah, I see what you mean.” Asami said, folding the jacket onto her lap. “It’d be kinda funny if you came to class suddenly my biggest fan.” She looked up at her with a smile that said, _she definitely wouldn’t mind_.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you would actually love that.” Korra said, a grin not loose of a jest.

 

“Well, anyways, if you ever change your mind about wanting this jacket...It’s yours.” She says, getting up to put her dishes away in the kitchen sink, and setting down her plate with a clank.

 

“Why?”

 

“What?” Asami called from the kitchen.

 

“I mean why do you want me to have it? We aren’t exactly friends.”

 

“Bolin’s my best friend, and he talks about you all of the time. I can’t say I’ve heard a bad thing about you.” She says, coming back to the kitchen arch, with a towel in hand, leaning against the doorframe “I thought we could be friends when I found out we had class together but you never looked me in the eye. I wondered about it a lot actually.” She said in earnest, making Korra aware of how green her eyes were. “Figured now’s my chance to win you over.”

 

“Yeah..about that,” Korra said, tearing her eyes from Asami’s. “Sorry” She’d say more but, _that’s embarrasing_.

 

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re here now. It’s fun having you around, even if..it’s because you have to be.” She didn’t wait for Korra to respond, “What do you have planned for the rest of the day?” She paused to look at the stove clock behind her. It read 9:37. “Actually, I’m surprised you're even out this early.”

 

“I should probably get going.” Korra says, deciding she’s had enough of Asami because look, it's making her feel slightly soft, and that’s definitely losing the battle.  “Kuvira is gonna wonder how I even got out of bed, and if I say it was because of you, then I’m never gonna hear the end of it.”

 

“Was it really?” Asami asked, as they walked down the hall to the front door. “Was I really the reason you got out bed this morning?” She asked as Korra stepped out of her dorm.

  
  
She turned around to see Asami grinning. “Don’t say it all weird like that.” Korra said crossing her arms. She got an inkling of a feeling that maybe she was leaving something behind. Then she looked at the hoodie Asami was gripping in her hand.

 

“I’m flattered Korra, really. We should get together sometime. I mean, for homework...unless you wanted to do anything else.”

 

“Are you asking me Sato? Or trying to get me to ask you?” She said, pointing a finger at the raven-haired girl.

 

“I’m just..” She says, biting her lip. “Saying yes to anything.”

 

“I see what you're trying to do Asami.” 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The hoodie. The hanging out. I get that you want to be friends, but it's not going to be that easy. I'm not just going to join the Sato Fan Club by invitation. You're going to have to work for it.” 

 

“Wait, so what? You want me to try harder?”

 

“If that’s your aim.”

 

Asami stayed silent, staring at Korra with a slight look of disbelief, before getting a grip with smile.

 

“You're so stubborn."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my friends. Man what a silly fic I started. It's a short chapter, I have more written so I'll be updating soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Sato Branded

 

Chapter 9

 

 

Korra should have expected to end up seeing Asami more often, but she hadn’t heard anything from her since the last time they saw each other, and to be honest she kind of forgot about their new uh..acquaintanceship.

 

She goes through her school days on schedule, and they usually don’t involve Asami until Friday so when the green eyed girl shows up a day before, in the last place she’d expect, she was less than prepared.

 

She was placid. Maybe it was because of how relaxing evening lap swims were (they did remind her of home back in the South more often than not) or the fact that she just didn’t know how to react.

 

Especially since she was standing in a one piece swimsuit, shaking a towel threw her wet disheveled short hair when she noticed a hushed “GO!” and Kuvira peeking behind the pool entrance making obscure hand gestures to Asami, who was paying more attention to the hand signals than to where she was walking, which was undoubtedly straight for her.

 

Fully clothed in ankle high leggings, a red and black knee length cardigan, and brown heeled boots with the backpack to match, Asami was already showing Korra up. Despite the quick look Asami gave her, and her comment with a cough saying, “You look good,” when their eyes met, and the loud bark of laughter that followed after, from, apparently the wall.

 

Asami shot a glance back and with an embarrassed, “Sorry,” went on to say “I saw Kuvira at the lawn earlier today and she said you’d be here.”

 

Feeling slightly exposed, Korra threw her towel over her shoulders, hugging it over her chest.

 

“Oh, was there something you wanted?” She asked, wiping a droplet of water running down her face.

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to get milk tea with me?”

 

Just the thought of the sweet delicious caffeinated drink was more tempting than the odd feeling that.. _this girl actually wants to spend time with me?_

 

Before she could even think to retort, in some odd fashionable non-excuse, she said, “Yeah, sure, you’re going to have to let me get showered and changed though.” While already heading for the locker room with Asami in tow.

 

“Really?” Asami asked, her eyebrows raising with the question. “That easy?”

 

A question that made Korra stop in her tracks for a second to think. Still, the refreshing temptation of boba was too overwhelming for her to care about her choice of company. It also might have something to do with the fact that she was tired, and she was going to need a pick me up for the studying she could do the rest of the night.

 

“You have no idea how good milk tea sounds right now.” Korra said, pulling her duffle bag from a locker to sit it on a bench and going for her toiletries and her extra towel.

 

“Watch my stuff for like ten minutes?” She asked Asami, who gave her a nod as she sat down next to Korra’s stuff.

 

Walking to the showers, she couldn’t have missed Kuvira meeting Asami in secret. Apparent by her terrible sneaking posture around locker stalls that she saw from the their reflections in the mirrors that lined the many locker room walls, and the not so hushed “You’re so lame.”

 

Korra spent her shower, with the strange feeling of jealousy over her best friend’s new kinship with Asami.  

 

_I mean Asami does have that charm but does Kuvira have to go and fall for it so easily? They’re so compatible together it makes me sick.._

 

“Hey,” Korra called, having walked back, busing herself with getting her extra set of sweats. Only seeing Asami, crossed leg on the bench with her hair tied back, face half buried in a binder smiling back at her with a “Hey,” of her own.

 

“No Kuvira?” She asked, slipping into a pair of gray sweatpants and an RCU t-shirt. Feeling not totally worthy of standing next Asami, but whatever, it’s the only thing she has to work with at the moment.

 

“Nope just you and me.” She said, closing her binder and slipping it into her bag.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Why does she even want to be around me?_

 

Korra had begun to ask herself, before milk tea, during milk tea, and after leaving the small corner shop.

 

“Don’t you have homework, or like, other friends you’d rather be with?” Korra asked, walking side by side with the pale girl.

 

“Nope, I’m free all night.” Asami said, pointing her rose black tea cup at Korra, the straw aiming for Korra’s lips. It would have been tempting if Asami’s lips hadn’t been on it a good twenty times since they left Boba Yoga.

 

“I’m good.”

 

“What about you? Got any plans? Any..hot dates tonight?” Asami asked, taking back her tea to sip on. “Besides me.”

 

Shaking her head, “You never fail to shower yourself in compliments.” Korra says.

 

“I like it better when you do it for me.”  


If Korra were an animated character you would definitely have seen the twitch mark next to her temple. She inhaled her milk tea, taking a barrage of tapioca with its liquid contents.

 

“You’re so full of yourself.” She said through a mouthful of jelly.

 

“Relax, I was just..trying to get you to loosen up. You know I don’t mean that stuff right?” She asked turning to Korra, who was a walking huff and puff monster. “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” She said in the most unconvincing way possible. Her emotions were just so difficult to hide.

 

“Hey,” Asami said, in a voice way too soft, drawing closer with a light hand to her shoulder.

 

_She’s a shoulder toucher._

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her hand moving to the top of Korra’s head, just where her bangs meet her head, and even if it was the smallest amount of movement, it was still deem-able as a pet.

 

Korra would have moved away, maybe even shoved her hand away at the realization, but she.. actually liked it. Asami petting her was literally sending endorphins up her neck so instead, she just stood there with an angry face, sipping angrily on her milk tea.

 

“When did you and Kuvira suddenly become best friends?”

 

“Is that why you’ve been so upset?” She chuckled a bit, and moved her hand from Korra’s hair, to around her shoulders, moving them along the sidewalk. And even that was sending endorphins up Korra’s neck, so she didn’t protest.

 

“Kuvira’s easy to talk too, I don’t know. She get’s me. But more importantly, she get’s you.” She said, looking down at Korra, who was looking straight ahead the entire time.

 

“Why? Are you jealous?” Asami asked, a grin already making its way onto her face, that Korra had to turn away from seeing. She wanted to get away from Asami entirely, and she would have if the taller girl didn’t pull her into an embrace from the shoulder she already had her hand around.

 

  
“Fine, be jealous.” Asami said, her voice low, slightly raspy, “It’ll get you nowhere.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good hearing from you guys again. I'm back! and you're still reading! I've been keeping up with the korrasami tag too. Unfortunately for me, it's really the only fandom I've been interested in. Anyone have any good suggestions for w/w fandoms I should be obsessed with?


	10. Chapter 10

Sato Branded

 

Chapter 10

 

  

“God, you’ve been hanging out with Bolin too much.” Korra said, shoving Asami off her. Her heart thudding in her chest. _Aren’t nights in Republic City supposed to be cold?_ She thought, airing out her t-shirt.

 

If Asami was hurt, she didn’t look it. She laughed it off, as if she was expecting the reaction.

 

“Sorry, I could hardly help myself.” She said, having reeled slightly away, laughed her way back in stride with Korra.

 

They were walking side by side, but Korra made sure to keep her distance. It helped that she was acutely aware of the proximity Asami was in by the tingling sensation she got in her arm the closer she got.

 

“Where are we even going?” Korra asked as silence overtook the space in between them, though not uncomfortably.

 

Asami shrugged, “I don’t know. Wanna go somewhere? Are you free?”

 

“Are you free?” Korra had asked in a way that sounded like she really doubted it.

 

“I mean I was hoping I could hang out with you today so yeah, I got all of my homework done.”

 

“You did?”

 

Asami gave a strong head nod.

 

Korra eyed her curiously. “You were planning this...but you didn’t tell me about it?

 

“I didn’t know if I could get it all finished.”

 

“Well, we still have Tenzin’s homework to finish.”

 

Asam’s face scrunched up in slight revulsion at the suggestion. “I think I’ve had enough school work for the week. How about we do something fun instead?”

 

“I guess ..it isn't not due for a while..” _Something fun?_ “What do you even do for fun?”

 

“Guess.” The taller girl threw a finger to her chin, “What do you think I would like doing for fun?” She asked, eyeing Korra curiously.

 

_I don’t know.. whatever spoiled rich girls like doing…_

 

“Uh..take a ride in your dad’s new fancy satomobile model?”

 

“Hey,” Asami gave an approving shake of her head, “that’s not a bad answer. Actually, you wanna go for a spin on my moped? We can take it to the top of Appa Park Trail?”

 

“It can go really fast.” Asami cooed in response to Korra’s immediate frown.

 

She let out a sigh, “..That trail does have a really great view of the city.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Is Kuvria home?” Asami asked, her curious eyes soaking up the new environment. The girls had basically the same dorm layout as hers aside for the extra bedroom.

 

“She has class at 6, so she won’t be back until late probably” Korra answered, making her way straight to her bedroom.

 

Korra tensed a little as Asami followed in behind her. She hadn’t had anyone else in her bedroom since she moved in. She eyed her unmade bed, and the clothes hanging off the side of her hamper.

 

The first thing Asami was drawn too was the wall of photos over Korra’s desk. There were a few dozen small polaroids pinned to a cork board. Most were pictures taken of pictures because they were memories Korra had wanted to keep with her. They ranged from photos of her family, to photos of her dog, to photos of her and her friends. There were even photos of Korra with Tenzin and his kids. Asami ran a finger over a few, and stopped to gently clasp onto one of a six year old Korra playing in the snow with her white massive dog who was busy stuffing her nose in the ice..

 

“That’s Naga.” Korra said behind her.

 

Asami didn’t say anything, instead she went to another photo of Professor Tenzin sticking his tongue out next to a teenaged Korra, who looked like she was laughing her ass off as she took the selfie.

 

“You’re friends with Professor Tenzin?”

 

“Tenzin has been taking care of me since I was a little. You know he’s actually half water tribe?”

 

“I never would have guessed.”

 

“His family is my family.” Korra pointed out, “These are his kids, Jinora,” She pointed. “She’s the oldest.” She went to another photo, of two children who were faces, “That’s Ikki and Meelo. They’re the closest I’ve got to having siblings.”

 

“It’s a big family.” Asami commented, still drawn to each photo.

 

Korra picked up the helmet she left on her desk days ago. She was noticing now that even the helmet donned the Future Industries signature logo.

 

“Got it," She said, turning to Asami. "Let’s go.”

 

Afterward, they were making there way to the parking garage. Asami’s quiet solemness along the way made Korra glance at the girl more than a couple of times. She was trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong, because literally nothing happened between them since they left the dorm but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t sitting right in the air between them. Plus, Asami’s downcast gaze was not a good look on her.

 

“Hey,” Korra reached to grab Asami’s elbow, effectively turning the girl around.

 

She didn’t have much of a plan to console her but she couldn’t say much after Asami says, “I like you Korra.” Right. Out of the Blue. Instead, her body, in its own will, is magically becoming a  furnace.

 

“I kind of knew what to expect when I first met you in class.” Asami goes on to say. “Mako and Bolin...they told me so much about you.”

 

“What I didn’t expect was that I’d be met with so much animosity and resentment. I mean, they never told me _that_. If you don’t want to be here Korra, you don’t have to be. Looking at those photos of you-”

 

“Asami. Stop it. I was just scared…” Instantly she pulled her lips shut, willing herself to not be so..vulnerable. It comes out in a frustrated groan instead. “It’s stupid. Just forget about it ok?” She said, throwing the helmet on. “Let’s just go.”

 

Luckily, Asami’s moped was just a couple of steps away, and Korra didn’t have to look like an idiot wearing her helmet around. Instead, she just looked like an idiot struggling with her helmet’s button fastener.

 

“Come here.” Asami commanded, leaning against the parked bike’s seat. Korra stood in front, her held up, so Asami can get a good vantage point to fasten the button into place. In close proximity, Korra noticed two things about Asami that she hadn’t before. One was her calm exterior, her fingers poised and delicate as she handled the situation, and two, her long full eyelashes that swept up as she was looking down.

 

It snapped with a click.

 

“Thanks.”

 

She waited, with hands deep in her pockets, while Asami was fishing out her own helmet from her moped’s trunk. The silence was deafening until they were both on the bike, with Asami kicking up the stand and starting the engine.

 

Asami wrapped a hand over one of the ones Korra slipped around her.

 

“Hey so, if i squeeze your hands,” She directed by mimicking the movement, “that means to hold me tighter ok? The last thing I want to happen is you falling off.”

  
As if on que, Korra squeezed just a little tighter.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the w/w fandom suggestions guys. It's really heartening to know that there are other people who share the same passion for w/w relationships.  
> Also I just want to thank you all again for coming back to read this fic. It really keeps me motivated.  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sato Branded

 

Chapter 11

 

 

Asami drives fast.

 

Which is almost an understatement. The way Asami drives gives Korra a rush of adrenaline and she can't tell whether or not it’s because she’s close to dying at any second, or if it’s because she feels like she’s living, like really living.

 

If anything, she can’t stop the laughing that’s bubbling out of her because it’s fun. It’s so much fun. She’s amazed, if not by the sharp turns Asami makes successfully or by the fantastic view she gets to see as they wind their way up the cliffside, it’s definitely the fact that she’s able to experience it.

 

“That was amazing!” She exclaims, throwing herself off the bike as soon as Asami came to a stop at a road pullout. The sky was all kinds of colors, lit by the sun’s dying light.

 

Asami, using her feet to guide the bike up to park on the dirt road, couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “I’m glad you’re impressed.”

 

Fiddling with her own helmet, she watches Asami pull hers straight off. Her hair falling into perfect place with the shake of her head.

 

_What the fuck._

 

“This scooter is the fastest one out on the market right now. Freeway and highway accessible.” She mentions, as she walks up to Korra to unbutton her strap for her.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Admittedly Korra was still stuck on the fact that Asami Sato doesn’t get helmet hair. She doesn’t answer as she takes her helmet off, knowing fully well that her hair is going to be sticking up in all kinds of ways.

 

And it does. She knows because Asami is chuckling at it for a moment, before she's picking out the worst knots.

 

She doesn’t mind, until Asami is shoving her playfully in the shoulder. It takes Asami to say, “Seriously stop looking at me like that.” Before she realizes her face is absolutely alight in amazement. It wasn’t just because of Asami’s hair or the view, or how dangerously Asami drives, but because she’s truly honestly enjoying herself.

 

Asami doesn’t seem to share her good mood to the same degree though, and Korra notices that something is definitely still off as the taller girl takes her helmet away from her to place in the trunk beside the other one, and walks past her with her eyes on the ground. She follows after Asami, hopping over the guard rail.

 

“I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong.” She mentions as she’s taking a seat on a fallen log besides Asami who’s already comfortably sitting. “No offense, but I thought you were kind of prissy.”

 

“None taken.” She answers, her gaze on the cityscape. “I also made assumptions about you so we’re fine.”

 

“What exactly did Bolin and Mako say about me?” She’d been curious about it since the first time Asami mentioned it.

 

Asami stayed quiet in thought, before she burst out in laughter. “Honestly, half of it I’m sure you don’t want to know. They were both so impressed by your athleticism. We’d watch you play sometimes if the guys had a game before yours. Basketball and soccer right?”

 

Korra nodded, as she listened along.

 

“I’ve never seen someone with so much determination and focus, and...skill. You were so impressive.”

 

“Then you became student council president and finally gave the student body a voice in the school administration. I mean come on, you guys were funded by the school, and usually the administration uses that to leverage their own agenda onto students. Your refusal to do anything they wanted made you a very controversial subject in the school’s paper. But I respected your decisions, because it’d only take the most compassionate person to have as much integrity. Bolin and Mako were basically your henchman by then from what I can recall. I didn’t see them much senior year. I was too focused on making sure I was making perfect marks. When I did see them, they were always raving about something crazy they helped you with.”

 

“I remember when I first saw you.” Korra starts. “During prom my junior year, you looked so beautiful in your red dress.” She says, recalling the memory. “Of course I knew who you were. Everyone did. It’s hard to go unnoticed when your father is the owner of the largest industrial conglomerate in the world. You seemed so much more...mature and elegant compared to everyone else. I was so confused when you went to prom with Mako. I didn’t know he could even be on your radar, and.. I liked him a lot at the time. I couldn’t stand to see you guys together. I’m pretty sure I’ve avoided you since.”

 

“Mako and I went as friends to prom.” She says in thought, “I don’t remember seeing you.”

 

“Yeah.” Korra laughed, “That, was on purpose.”

 

“But you and Mako dated right? That’s what I heard.”

 

“Yeah, well that burst into flames. I got accepted into RCU and he was training to be a police officer. Neither of us had time for our relationship, and we kinda went down fighting about it.”

 

“Do you think if you saw him again..like let’s say you’ve graduated and have a stable career, and he’s found his place in the force. Would you date him again?”

 

“Honestly,” She thought, sure she still loved him but, “we’re better off as friends.”

 

“Is there anyone you like now?”

 

“Uh, no, not really.

 

“Not really?”

 

“I mean no.”

 

“Do you have a type?”

 

“..no?”

 

If the questions weren’t embarrassing enough, Asami was also laughing at her. But she was being honest! She hadn’t felt the same flame spark in her around anyone since Mako.

 

“I have a type.” Asami says, interrupting her thoughts. “I like women.” She says, glancing at Korra for a second. “I mean I’m bi, but I lean towards women.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Asami nodded, not looking at Korra but the city. Which was good, because Korra was staring, had been staring the entire time they were talking.

 

“Wait so,” She raked her mind trying to remind herself if someone else had mentioned it to her, ”Does anyone else know?”

 

“Kuvira knows.”

 

“Does she know because...you two are like a thing?” She asks slowly, a slow but hard thud to her chest as she asks.

 

“No Kuvira and I aren’t…She’s not even gay. She likes someone and I like someone, and we’re helping each out.”

 

“Wait so how does she know?”

 

“She just kind of figured it out.”

 

“Okay so why aren’t you already with the person you like? I’m sure it shouldn’t be that hard. You’re a..” Well she couldn’t stop her mouth now. “catch.”

 

By now, Asami was blushing furiously. It was hard to miss her pink face on her pale skin, especially because she was starting to match the color of the sky.

 

“Because she thinks of me like I’m some kind of _goddess_ and less as a person and it’s kind of turning me off.”

 

“Wait,” Korra said in thought, and they really did wait, for like 30 seconds. “Aren’t you basically like a goddess though?”

 

“Charming.” She laughed, but it lacked sincerity.

 

“I’m kidding. Although sorry, I do the same thing…” She said, gently shoulder checking Asami, “I’ll work on it.”

 

“Really?”

 

Korra nodded.

 

“Good because I was going to tell you that I don’t really want you to treat me like you don’t want me around you unless you really don’t.”

 

“Fine,” Korra says shoulder checking her again, which gets Asami to finally look at her. The only thing she was able to offer was a smile.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Thanks for trusting me.” Korra says.

 

Asami stands, stretches. “Yeah, I’m probably crazy.”

 

“We’re leaving already?” She asks as Asami extends a hand to help Korra up.

 

“Well you weren’t exactly looking at the view, and I’m hungry.” She gestures by rubbing her stomach.

 

“We should go to Narroks." Korra suggests as they were making their way back to the bike.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face meet Palm.


	12. Chapter 12

Sato Branded

 

Chapter 12

 

 

 

“I thought you were on my side.” Korra yelled in from the door, dropping off her stuff the first place she could put it on the floor. Her helmet hitting the floor with a clank and rolling, but she ignored it, heading straight into the living room.

 

“Excuse me?” Kuvira said. Her authoritative tone would have scared off any other person, but it goes right over Korra’s head, being the spitfire that she is.

 

“You’re in cahoots with Asami, and you haven’t been talking to me at all!” She yells, interrupting Kuvira’s dinner. In a softer voice she says, “What kind of best friend are you?”

 

“What exactly did Asami tell you?”

 

“Everything!”

 

“Define everything.” She says, setting her fork down, and rubbing her temples.

 

Korra takes a seat at their dining table, steeling herself for this conversation with the cross of her arms. “Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re in love with someone and you’ve never even told me about it.”

 

Kuvira frowned deeply, distractingly picking at her food. “Is that all she told you?”  

 

“That, and well she also told me she was bi, but you also already knew that.” She said glaring at Kuvira across the table.

 

“She told you she was bi?” Kuvira asked, pulling her away from her food to look at Korra surprisingly. “Did she say anything else?”

 

“Just that you two were helping each other with the people you like, and neither of you decided to include me.”

 

Kuvira was dumbfounded, and she couldn’t hide it in the stare she was sending Korra’s way. She shook it away by shaking her head. “You’re an idiot Korra. What did you tell her after she came out to you?”

 

“Thanks for trusting me? I don’t know. What else could I have said? Anyways, that isn’t the point here Kuvira-”

 

“What. did you think of her telling you she was bi.” Kuvira stated, cutting Korra off and pushing the conversation away from herself. Not because she didn’t want to deal with it, but Korra’s idiocracy and Asami’s efforts were way more interesting, if not annoying.

 

Korra frowned in response, but answered with, “I wasn’t expecting it, I mean it changes nothing because she could literally get with anyone she wanted anyways.”

 

“So according to you,” Kuvira jumped in, “theoretically, she could even get with an idiot like you?”

 

Korra snorted in response, “Yeah, probably. But that’s besides the point” she says, throwing her elbow onto the table and gesturing with her hands clapped together, “I feel like Asami is tearing us apart.” She says, pulling her hands apart.

 

“How?”

 

“I feel like she knows you more than I do at this point.” Korra says, her lip jutting out.

 

“Fine.” Kuvira says with a frown, “Sorry. The only reason Asami knows about this guy I like is because she knows him. I saw them talking together on the lawn the other day. They're in the same major so she sees him all of the time. His name is Bataar Beifong. That’s all. We're having a homework party this weekend, she's inviting him, you can come too."

 

“Why’d you keep this all a secret?” Korra asked, her pout still on display. “It kind of hurt knowing you guys were doing things behind my back.”

 

“Sorry.” Kuvira said in her most sincere tone. “I mean we kind of just planned it this morning, but whatever.” She finishes with a slight look of annoyance.

 

“Sorry for getting all mad.”

 

“It’s fine, I get it.”

 

A vibrating _-ding_ goes off on Kuvira’s phone sitting on the table multiple times.

  
  
“Is that Asami?” Korra asks, seeing the contact ID. They’re both staring at it, and Korra goes to quickly grab it holding it away from Kuvira. “You just said you wouldn’t keep any secrets away from me!”

 

“I said no such thing! Korra, I swear to god, give me back my phone.” Kuvira argues, getting up to go after Korra, who’s already running in front of the couch, but Kuvira’s fast, and to be honest desperate, and she tackles Korra to the ground, causing the phone to go flying. They’re wrestling, and Kuvira quickly wraps her legs around Korra, pinning her to the ground, and wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck. If anything Korra finds the whole thing amusing and is laughing the entire time, because honestly she’s missed this part of their friendship.

 

She’s tapping out, and chuckling as she’s coughing. After a second, Kuvira releases her and reaches for her phone.

 

“Seriously Korra. Those are Asami’s secrets. Not mine. What did you see?”

 

“Nothing,” Korra laughed, “It’s hard to read when your scary ass is about to kill me.”

 

Kuvira grinned, looking through her phone. “Yeah, you’ve gotten weak, what happened to you?”

 

“Asshole.” Korra said, holding her stomach. _Death gripping thighs._ “Damn,” she groaned. “If I had sex with you I'm pretty sure you would kill me. Bataar better be prepared.”

 

She watched in amusement as Kuvira’s face started turning red. “Do you have a death wish Korra?” She asked, slowly turning to her prey curled on the floor.

 

Needless to say, they fought verbally and physically until they were both too tired to keep going.

 

Freshly showered and on her way to bed, Korra went to grab her things from the hallway. She brought everything back into her room, carrying Asami’s helmet to put on her desk. She was puzzled originally when Asami insisted that she keep it again.

 

_It makes way more sense to just keep it in the trunk. If anything it’d make more sense for her to just give it the girl she likes._

 

Korra frowned.

 

_By that logic, you’d think I was the one she likes._

 

She set the helmet down, turned off the lights and curled into bed.

  


 

 

 

 

“I’m an idiot.” She said aloud into her room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Korra.” A voice called, pulling her away from walking straight into class. And even though she knew it was Asami behind her from the sound of her voice, she was startled.

 

Seeing her in person was way harder to do than thinking about seeing her, which was all she did before sleep overtook her last night.

 

_She likes me._

 

“Uh-”

 

“Korra.” It was Tenzin who called, walking up to the pair. He nodded politely at Asami, “Ms. Sato.”

 

“Good morning Professor.”

 

“How is everything going between you two? Is Korra doing her fair share of the work?”

 

“Of-”

 

“Surprisingly.” Asami answers.

 

“Good, I was afraid this was a dangerous matchup. Korra can be difficult to handle at times.”

 

“Ten-”

 

“You could say that again.”

 

Korra had to just stand there and take it as they shared a laugh. She gets made fun of often, especially by the people who care about her the most. And really, she knows she’s had a history of being a handful.

 

“Funny,” Korra said sarcastically. “Ha, it’s like I’m not even standing..right here.” She said, narrowing her eyes and pouting off to the side at no one in particular.

 

“I’m glad you two are getting along.” He says, looking between the two young women. “You both are two of my most brilliant students, so I’ll be looking forward to your lecture.” He finishes by giving them a parting nod, and heads into class.

 

Korra’s eyes follow Tenzin’s retreating body, but is stopped mid way by Asami’s hand on her shoulder.

 

“Sit with me?” She asks Korra, expectantly.

 

_Why?_

 

“Sure.”

 

Korra follows Asami into class, and notices she’s heading for the only two empty seating available. She glances at the other seating options available that only a week ago she would have preferred.

 

The class is structured for students in different majors to talk about current social issues. Teams of two lecture the class about case studies, and the rest of class is spent in subjective discussion.

 

This week it had something to do with the free trade market. Which would have normally interested Korra, if she wasn’t kind of..distracted.

 

Korra kept glancing next to her, what she was hoping for, she didn’t know. Except maybe confirmation? She thought one look at Asami might give her answers to questions she hadn’t asked.

 

Though, Asami didn’t notice, at least it wasn’t evident until Korra felt Asami nudge her shoe. The first time she thought it was an accident, the next two were definitely not accidents.

 

_Footsies?_

 

If it wasn’t for her body freezing, she might have but _Yeah I’m not playing footsies with her._ She looked up at Asami waiting to get the other girl’s attention. Asami spared Korra one smirking questioning glance, locking eyes in a silent, _I know you’ve been looking at me,_ before returning her attention back to the lecture.

 

Korra put her head down, resting it in the nest of her arms as she listened to her peers talk.

 

 _She likes me..I’m pretty sure she does. I would be able to tell pretty easily, right?_ She thought, sparing another glance in Asami’s direction.  

 

_Like if she looked at me._

 

And she did, even locked eyes, until Korra hastily turned away.

 

_Shit._

 

Korra didn’t wait three seconds before looking back, and Asami again caught her gaze. She even chuckled to herself about it, before scribbling quickly in her notebook, and sliding it over to Korra.

 

 **What??** Her notebook read.

 

Korra mulled over the word. What would she say? What was she even doing?

 

 **You’re distracting.** She wrote back, which wasn’t a lie.

 

**I’m not doing anything..**

 

**Tell that to the guy three rows down, two seats to the left.**

 

**He always does that.**

 

**Wow.**

 

**But why are you doing it?**

 

Korra frowned. _It had something to do with the fact that..you like me._

 

 **Just..,** Korra tapped her pencil knowing that Asami was intently watching her write.

 

_Shit._

 

**Making sure you look good today. Which, wow, you do. What a surprise.**

 

She really wished she hadn’t but she already did, and she was afraid it didn’t come off as sarcastic and she meant it to be. There was no going back because Asami already saw, apparently from the tint of pink on her cheeks.

 

 **Didn’t know you were interested.** Asami wrote back, and turned her attention back to the lecture.

 

Korra sat there staring at the notebook. Her heart starting a noticeable drum.

 

_Shit._

 

 **You wish.** She wrote, her knee bouncing nervously.

 

_She does, doesn’t she?_

 

Korra doesn’t get her answer because Asami’s closing her notebook, she doesn’t say anything and she is looking point blank at the presentation, but she’s smiling, and blushing, which has to say something, but it’s not saying enough.

 

  
_I want her to say it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm what'd you think?  
> I started my last semester of school today (woo~) so updates might be slower (un-woo..). If anything I might just post shorter chapters more frequently. Depending..on if I get good ideas...


End file.
